How the West was done
by Imthinking
Summary: Jennifer Taylor is a 17 year old gunslinger. After being saved from death she finds herself in a group of one of the most wanted outfits in New Austin. Game characters WILL appear, looking for community characters to put in story!  Bi and straight lemons


**I do not own any aspect of Red Dead Redemption those lucky geniuses over at R* do!**

**Here is my go at a Red Dead Redemption story, i've been playing this game for 7 days straight and thought 'Hell, why not give it a go!' this is my first of two stories I plan to do with this game.**

**I AM looking for any character you would like to see in any of my stories, as a gang leader lawman or anything! ****PM me a character outline (include a sexual preference) and i'll be sure to get back to you!**

**Rated M for sexual content, lemons, and just plain desperado badass violence. This chapter is a Dub Con chapter, though I promise not all will be like that :)**

I'm not exactly sure why I had this rope around my neck. Maybe it was due to the fact I tried to hold up an undercover lawman? Yeah that was probably it. Oh sorry, let me back up a bit. My name is Jennifer Taylor. Most people call me Jenny, the ones who don't are either paying my bar tab, or happen to be related to me. The latter has only ever happened once, and that was six years ago.

Anyways I was at the hangman's tree just north of Armadillo. I'd been taken into custody by the local law officers for trying to rob a deputy, as I said before, and now I could hear my last rites being read out loud. I had a swirl of emotions going through me as well. I was scared, they had my pistol belt and there was no obvious way to rid myself of this hanging. I was also a little... whats the word.. I guess it would be anxious. If the good lord wanted to kill me then get on with it, otherwise hurry up and save me, it was one thing to kill a girl and completely another to execute her.

The lawman finished up before evilly smiling at me. He walked behind me, checked that my wrists were securely tied, so I was unable to use my hands to attempt to escape, gave a quick slap on my ass which made me jump. Lawman were just as big cheaters as everyone else, except they arrested those who got in their way. Then finally kicked the stool I was on out from under me. The next few seconds happened so fast I barely had time to process anything.

The first thing being he must've done the rope wrong because as it tightened it didn't break my neck. It just started to choke me, which in retrospect is not really much better at all. The second thing I noticed were several gunshots, the lawman falling to the ground dead and many horses riding towards me. The third and perhaps most important thing was I recognized one of the horse riders. Corey Ann Scarano, the barmaid of the saloon in Armadillo was coming towards me blazing forward on a jet black horse. She had a revolver out carefully aimed and with a crack of a round being discharged the rope above me broke.

I fell to my knees coughing and sputtering and gasping for precious air.

"Jesus, managed to time that right huh dear?" I managed after regaining my breath, "I was about to be just another worthless state executionary till you showed up." Corey tucked her brown hair behind an ear.

"Oh i'm sorry, you wanted to die did you?" she retorted baby brown eyes piercing my weakened form. "Don't thank me or nothin," She gave a chuckle of derision.

"Well boys," another man who looked like their leader spoke up "looks like we get to have some fun with this one." the other men didn't show any sign of approval at their leader's remark, they just quietly watched probably enjoying what was about to unfold in front of them. Corey on the other hand looked eager to see. The leader quickly saw what I was looking at and spoke up, "Oh that's right, you haven't heard, Corey here said that if we came and saved your sorry ass we could have you for a little bit. And seein as my boys have no interest it seems it's up to me to fully satisfy myself."

This last piece of news shocked me, Corey was, as the easterners said 'lesbian', i'd got many a free drinks so long as i'd show up at her room that night and let her have me. Anyways the leader tucked a strand of my blonde hair back behind my ear and looked down at me smirking.

"You keep those blue eyes of yours right on this piece of meat." he spoke undoing his trousers and letting them fall to the ground. He was already having a full blown erection, his 8 inch member was just twitching right in front of my eyes. "I would recommend getting to suckin missy." He spoke quietly and firmly, "less you want that brain of yours splattered all over the ground."

I reviewed my options, suck him off. Or die. That's a no brainer, literally. I opened my mouth for him and after hearing what I thought he said 'thats more like it' encased his member. My tongue running over the head, hearing him sigh with relief while everyone else looked on. My eyes quickly shot over to Corey on her horse, her hand was down between her legs, it was obvious she was rubbing herself through her leather pants. I continued licking his member up and down keeping him wanting more, finally I heard his breath get heavier.

He quickly pulled out of my mouth, jerked a few times, and shot his white seed all over my face. Meanwhile, while I had been sucking him off I had also been working my wrists free. I now took full advantage of the opportunity, I stood quickly grabbing the pistol from his holster and shot him twice, once through the chest, and the second right at his deflating prick. He was dead before he hit the ground, that much was simple. I turned, every single person there except Corey had a gun trained on me.

"Jenny, i'd put the gun down right now less you have a death wish." Corey spoke up quietly, all the bits of eagerness and excitement gone from her voice. I did that. I slowly put the gun down and put my hands in the air, not even daring to clean my face. Then, almost instantly all the men broke out laughing and holstered their weapons.

"Well that was definitely a good show!" all the men talked amongst each other, finally one stepped forward, "Miss Jenny, you can put your hands down, we won't kill you, but don't clean your face either. It's a nice sight." He smiled "My name's Hunter, seeing how's your just killed our boss, I be in charge. And I think it's safe to say I want you in my gang."


End file.
